Turbulent Love
by Aieshaaa
Summary: What if Edward is the moster he tried to convince Bella of? This story starts up a week after the wedding. Edward starts to exhibit some very violent behavior although he constantly reminds Bella he loves her too much to kill her. But will his love be enough to keep her safe?
1. Prologue

_Oh no, please God no! Not again! _I contemplated hiding but for what? That would only piss him off more and we don't want that. Where the fuck would I hide anyway, under the bed? He can hear my heart beating; he can _smell_ the fear radiating from my pores. I stood in the corner of the massive bedroom and waited. I couldn't hear his feet hitting the floor but I never did. The only way I knew he was coming for me was the fact that my subconscious was screaming at me to run. My subconscious knew my natural predator was near but there was no where I could go. The door flew open and I stared at him in all his gloriousness. Even now, in the most horrible of situations, my heart still did flip flops at how beautiful he was. My heart still ached for the love he once showed me. I quickly looked down to my left hand at his mother's ring, the only reminder I had of the love my husband used to have for me. I took a deep breath as a tear slid down my cheek and I heard him whisper my name as he stalked forward.  
"Bella…"


	2. Chapter 1

I sat on the bed and thought about how much my life has changed. I silently laughed as I realized how much I loved Forks when just a few short years ago, I did not want to be here. Don't get me wrong, I missed my hometown of Phoenix, AZ but I would never dream of going back there. I would stay wherever _he_ would be, and Phoenix wasn't it. I can't believe just a week ago I became Mrs. Edward Cullen. I never knew how much I would love being married until I was married, now I had no clue how I had gone this long without eloping with Edward. I knew he would love me forever, I had no doubt in my mind about that, but now it just felt so much more official. I rubbed my hands on my thighs and thought about my husband. We still had another week to stay at Isle Esme for our honeymoon and I was enjoying every minute of it. I still felt the effects of our love making and it was wonderful.

Edward was so reluctant before, now I don't know how we lasted without this feeling. He seemed so experienced, yet he was so gentle. Every touch felt as if his hands were made specifically for me. Every kiss felt like his lips were _mine. _Every time he looked down at me with those smoldering eyes and he whispered my name, I almost lost it. My hands absentmindedly trailed higher. I gripped the tops of my thighs as I thought about how good it felt to finally make love with Edward. How great it felt to have his cool fingers touching my hottest places. I could feel my hard nipples press against my night shirt and I took my right hand and lightly squeezed my nipple. I whimpered softly as I felt the air shift beside me and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"My my Bella, you must have missed me," He said as he let his eyes trail down my body. I could feel the blood rush to my chest and cheeks under his eyes. I removed hands and folded them over my lap while looking down at them. "No, don't stop. I would very much like to see how you react when thinking of our lovemaking." He breathed as he ran his fingertips my arm. I shuddered as the coolness of his hand sent goose bumps up my skin. He took my hand and placed it back over my breast while he took my other hand and rested it on my thigh. He used my hand and started rubbing my inner thigh, so very close to where I wish he would touch. I could feel my breathing pick up. "I want to see how you touch yourself when you think of me touching you," he was so close I could smell his delicious breath as I closed my eyes and felt him knead my breast using my hand. I moaned lightly. I felt his wonderfully cool tongue make patterns on my neck as he pulled me closer to him. He ripped my shirt right down the middle and my breasts rubbed against his cool skin. I gasped as he began to suck on my neck and he moved my hand closer to my sex. He lightly pushed my legs apart and brushed my fingers along the seam of my panties. My God, they were practically soaking! He inhaled deeply through his nose. "Ahhh, Bella baby, you smell so good. Your arousal mixed with your natural scent is heavenly." He used his middle finger to rip my panties off my pelvis in one small rip and I was completely exposed for my husband.

He used my index finger and ran it along my soaking slit and I arched me back forward.

"Oh, Edward…" he looked at me through hooded eyes as he slowly put my finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Bella, you taste wonderful." He pulled my face closer to his and kissed me with so much passion I could have climaxed right then! I tangled my hands in his hair and he ran his hands along my back. In a movement so quick, his hands were tangled in my hair as he roughly yanked my head down and pressed his nose to my pulse point. I let out a small yelp. "Sweetheart, you are so beautifully delicate I could easily press my teeth right here, with the smallest amount of pressure, and your delicious blood would come flowing like a waterfall. Mmmm, I can almost picture it. However, I love you much too dearly to kill you. You know that right?"

I was frozen with fear. What the _fuck_? Edward has not done anything like this since our first day in the meadow. I was actually _scared _of him for the first time in years! "You do know that, don't you Bella?" I swallowed loudly.

"Yes." I whispered so low I don't know if he heard me. My heart started to pound as he massaged my scalp with his fingers and slightly chuckled.

"Well well, your fear smells so much different than your arousal. Don't get me wrong, it all smells delicious but your fear is less sweet smelling than your arousal. Are you scared of me, Bella? Do you finally fear me after all this time?" He continued massaging my scalp as I started to breathe harder.

"N-n-no," I stuttered out. "Of course I'm not scared of you, Edward." He laughed softly again as I noticed his butterscotch colored eyes start to darken.

"Well, you should be. Hasn't anyone ever told you? I'm a monster." He said as he yanked my head down again by my hair as I let out a loud scream.


	3. Chapter 2

Am I going crazy? I've got to be losing my FUCKING mind! Edward, _my _Edward would never treat me this way. _Oh yeah? Explain that to the pain in the back of your neck from his hand gripping your hair._ I could feel a bead of sweat slide down my face and I watched Edward lean in and lick it off.

"Edward, what's wrong? If-if my scent is too much for you I can go outside. We can open all the windows to let it air out. I'll get dressed. We don't need to make love anymore if it's too… much for you." I used every ounce of strength I had to keep my voice calm and even. I knew if I showed fear Edward would feel terrible in hindsight. He leaned back and looked at me surprised.

"Love, do you think I'm not in control of my blood lust right now? Sweetheart, I have never been more in control of that side of myself before," he chuckled. "And I would very much like to continue to make love to you. But, I believe I told you I'd rather watch you pleasure yourself at this moment." He released my hair and leaned back on the bed. I could feel myself blush with embarrassment.

"But Edward, I-I've never touched myself _that _way before. I wou-" he cut me off mid-sentence with a finger to my lips.  
"Well love, I suggest you start practicing." I had no idea what the fuck was going on now. Edward had always been so reserved when it came to any kind of sexual acts, now he wants to watch me masturbate? What kind of alternate universe had I stepped in? Am I in an episode of the Twilight Zone? I guess I must have taken too long with my inner dialoguing because all of a sudden I felt Edward's cold hands grip the tops of my shoulders so hard! My God, it hurt! I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a scream.

"Bella, what did I tell you to do? You are always so _fucking_ stubborn and I'm sick of it!" He was yelling at me so loud I felt my body shaking.

"Edward, _please _tell me what's going on! I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so stubborn. Whatever I did to upset you, just tell me. I swear I won't do it again. Just, please… let my arms go." I whispered with a shaky voice. Please don't let me cry! When Edward finally is back to normal he'll feel bad enough without my tears to make it worse.

"Bella, would you really like to know what you did wrong? It's not a very long list but it is still important." He said as he released my shoulders. I could feel the blood start to circulate again and I knew it would leave bruises. I'd have to remember to wear clothes that cover up my shoulders. "Well first, you are human. The fact that you're human doesn't bother me, but you are a very special human. I have abstained from human blood for so long, yet I still have the urges to kill you. I know I cannot kill you because it would be morally wrong and of course I'd have to live with the heartache of losing you," he said as he looked at me lovingly. "But that does not stifle the urges. I have promised you immortality, yet you have not promised me your whole heart." He looked pained as he said this, meanwhile I looked utterly shocked. What the hell was he talking about?

"Edward, my heart only belongs to you. You know that! It always has, it always will!" He chuckled slightly.

"Bella, I am sharing your heart with Jacob Black. I know you think the fact that you love me more is enough but sadly, it isn't. For _that_ you must be punished." He looked at me and I noticed his eyes were pitch black. "Now, be a good girl and do as I say. I'd like to see you pleasure yourself." He said against the head board. I was still shocked.

"Edward, you're not sharing my heart with anyone! Please, you have to believe me! I don't care about Jake! I married you. I gave myself to you in every way humanly possible. Please, Edward just… think rationally. You need to hunt. Your eyes are black honey." He pinched the bridge of his nose and lid off the bed.

"There's that damn stubbornness rearing its ugly head." The next thing I know I was seeing stars. What the—oh my God! Edward _hit _me! I was on the floor between the dresser and the bathroom door. He hit me so hard I flew a few feet back. I could smell the blood start to penetrate the air as the tears welled up in my eyes. "However, you're right. I do need to hunt." He came over to me at vampire speed and I cringed when he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I will see you soon, love." And with that he was gone. I sat on the floor a little longer to process what had just happened. I wiped my eyes and went to Edward's side of the bed. I grabbed his phone from his night stand and dialed a number. It rang about 4 times before he picked up.

"Hello son, how are you?" his musical voice asked. I swallowed loudly.

"Carlisle, it's me, Bella. You have to help me." My voice was so shaky I had no clue how he understood me.

"What is it dear?" He asked concerned. I took a deep breath.

"It's Edward. He's acting strange. I don't know what's wrong with him. I thought my scent was too much but he said it wasn't. He's talking crazy about wanting to kill me and h-he hit me." I felt so bad telling his father these things. Edward is not himself right now and I know how ashamed he would be for the family to find out but I didn't know what else to do. Carlisle took a long time before he spoke again and the tone of his voice was different. It was less concerned and more… clinical, as if he were talking to one of his patients.

"Listen to me very carefully Bella. I want you to erase this call from Edward's phone. You must not tell him you spoke with me or else. I am so sorry you have to go through this Bella. Edward suffered from a few mental illnesses throughout his human life but I thought the venom repaired his mind. I had never seen any of these qualities show up. Do not tell him you spoke with me. We will be there soon." I took a deep breath, relived.

"Okay Carlisle. Thank you. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and did as he said and deleted the call.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he said shaking his head. I turned around to see Edward in the doorway. He was slowly walking towards me. "Bella, you called my Dad?" I could feel the fear seeping out of my pores.


	4. Author Note

I have not abandoned this story, but my laptop just got repaired. I'll be updating sometime next week. I know the story hasn't gotten far so I don't even have readers yet lol but hopefully that'll change soon.


	5. Chapter 3

"Edward, I called Carlisle because I'm scared.. I'm not scared of you but you're not yourself and he can help." I wiped my nose and saw it was bleeding.

"Bella, I have never felt more like myself. Do you know when I wasn't myself? When I had to be the golden child. I was the first Carlisle turned so it was an unspoken rule for me to set a standard. I had to show my siblings how a Cullen _should _act." He walked towards the end of the bed and stared at me. I wrapped my arms around myself and didn't interrupt him. What could I say? "You'll have the family looking for us now, when I wanted to enjoy our last week together peacefully. Before they realized we would not be joining them." My face must have showed my confusion because he answered my next question. "Oh yes, we're going off on our own darling. To enjoy married life as it should be.. without your 'parents' hovering over you."

"Edward, where are we going?" I gasped as he was next to me before I finished blinking. He ran his hand along my cheek.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. It'll be somewhere they can't find us." He whispered as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"But, Alice will see what you decide. She'll know where we go." He laughed at this.

"Alice will be departing from the family as well soon enough. Besides, she wouldn't tell them where we're going anyway. But thanks to your little stunt we have to leave sooner." He grabbed his phone from my hand and made a phone call. I assumed he was contacting an airport because he spoke in Portuguese. I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath. What is happening here? Is Edward crazy? I've never seen him act anything remotely close to this way. He must be a really good actor, if apparently he's had the whole family fooled. And what does he mean Alice wouldn't tell them where we are? Oh my God, is Alice crazy too? Did she see Edward plan on revealing his "true" self to me? If so, why would she let me come here? Or even marry him? I was pulled from my thoughts from a sharp pain in my neck.

"I would prefer it if you are asleep for the duration of our trip, dear." It was then I noticed Edward putting a syringe away.

"Wait, did you just drug me?!" I could feel my mind getting sluggish.

"No, I did not 'drug' you," he rolled his eyes. "I gave you a sedative to help you sleep." He kissed my forehead as my eyes started to get heavier. "Sleep well, my love. We will be in our new home when you awake." The last thing I saw was Edward turning his back on me and walking out of the room.

I awoke to the sun nearly blinding me. Where are we? I tried to look around at my surroundings only to notice I couldn't move. It was then I realized I was in Edward's arms.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" He flashed that beautiful crooked grin at me and I nearly melted. Did I dream all that? I must have because Edward would never behave that way. I smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Edward." I leaned in to kiss his lips and I tasted blood. I leaned back and rubbed my hand over my mouth to see remnants of dried up blood. Oh no, oh no, oh NO! Edward _is _crazy. And he's practically kidnapping me. Is it kidnapping if I'm over 18 and he's my husband?

"I'm glad to see your in a better mood today." He got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Lets get you cleaned up. We travelled for quite some time and I'm sure you would like to get some fresh clothes and some lunch in you."

"Lunch? What time is it?" I tried to look around and I noticed a very high ceiling above us that was just about all glass. No wonder the sun was so bright. He sat me down on the toilet seat and began to run my bath water.

"It's about 1:30 p.m." He came over to me and started to undress me. I sat as still as I could, I definitely didn't want a repeat of last night. "I'm setting the water much hotter than it needs to be because I'd like to get in with you." He bent down and slipped my socks and shoes off my feet.

"I'd really like to just get cleaned up. I feel grimy." He looked at me and blinked a few times and then he stood up.

"Ok then. I'll leave you alone." He slid my shorts off and it was then I noticed he must have gotten me dressed to travel. He can get me dressed but he can't wipe the fucking blood off my face? Once I was completely naked he scooped me in his arms and took me over to the tub. I noticed the steam coming from the water.

"Edward, you forgot to turn the water temperature down. It'll be too hot if your not in it." He snorted a small laugh.

"No, I think it'll be just right." And then he dropped me into the fucking scolding hot bath.


End file.
